Chu Chu
|alignment = Neutral Good |class = �� Swordswoman |attribute = ☵ Water |status = Alive |age = 28 |species = Human |gender = Female |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |family = Chu Aristocratic Family |enemies = Void Sword School Thirty Three Beasts Assassin Organisation |master(s) = Song Shuhang Separated Snow (mentor) |disciple(s) = None |occupation(s) = ����‍�� Immortal Chef |universe = All Heavens and Myriad Realms |planet = Earth |local = West Orchid Island |lineage = ☯ Taoism |cultivation_base = Second Stage True Master |living_item = Old Ape Hierophant Sharp Sword (not yet forged) |novel = Chapter 313 }} Chu Chu was known as a genius from Chu Aristocratic Family, a small family in the Cultivation World, based somewhere in China. Chu Chu is considered as Chu Aristocratic Family’s most talented disciple within 200 years. However, since Chu Aristocratic Family is just a small family in the Cultivation World, they are unable to properly nurture her talent and abilities, due to their limited resources. At the start of the novel, Chu Chu has left her family to go travelling around the world, in order to obtain deeper understanding in cultivation. Dao Name }} Upon receiving the Dao Name ‘''Fairy Wayfinder''’, Chu Chu felt she obtained a huge luck and karmic virtue. Appearance Chu Chu is a beautiful young woman with a well developed body. She was described as having an 'S Shape.' She loves to dress in black. Cultivation Chu Chu had been practicing since she was young, completing her foundation when she was seven years old. Chu Chu was a very self-disciplined young girl. She did not fail to live up to the Chu Aristocratic Family’s expectations. No matter how tough, she never skipped her practice, working hard every day. She successfully leaped over the dragon gate at the age of eighteen and become Chu Aristocratic Family’s youngest Second Stage True Master. Attribute Chu Chu has the rare pure water attribute. Cultivation Technique Song Shuhang taught her «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art - Ape Chapter''» and «''Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art». Weapon of Choice Chu Chu is a sword user. Song Shuhang is considering to help her forge the Old Ape Hierophant Sharp Sword once she promoted to Fourth Stage, using Eighth Stage materials. Immortal Chef Chu Chu is training to be an immortal chef by using the manuals she obtained in a secret realm as follows: * Immortal Chef’s Thirty Three Basic Recipes * Immortal Chef’s Thirty Three Intermediate Recipes * Immortal Chef’s Basic Getting Started Sword Technique * Immortal Chef’s Thirty Three Flaming Techniques Chu Chu also obtained the Hippogriff, a Fifth Stage set of kitchenware from the second layer of the Throne of Wealth Dispersal. Chu Chu received a chef heart won by her master from a mysterious senior. Battle of Severing Immortal Void Sword School employed Thirty Three Beasts Assassin Organisation to intercept and deter Chu Chu from returning to Chu Aristocratic Family at all cost. Whale 8 managed to capture Chu Chu and almost killed her, if not the timely intervention of Song Shuhang and White. However, Chu Chu suffered heavy injuries and thus unable to participate in the battle. Tomb of Venerable Sixth Path Clear Water Pavilion Research and Development of Evil Pestilence Menu Tyrant Serenity Sermon During her master’s sixth sermon, the Tyrant Serenity Sermon, Chu Chu participated in the live demonstration of evil pestilence menu together with her mentor, Separated Snow. It was due to this demonstration that her identity as a disciple of Tyrant Song and a mentee of Separated Snow was known to All Heavens and Myriad Realms’s practitioners. Blessing of Heavenly Ways Along with her fellow apprentice brothers and sisters, Chu Chu obtained a blessing from her master, Ninth Heavenly Way Tyrant Song. Her body figure also restored from the damage suffered from Whale 8’s «''Embracing the Younger Sister Tightly Until Death». Relationships Song Shuhang Originally she was sent to Song Shuhang as a tribute offering by her ancestor, Chu Kangbo, as a means to forge relationship with the powerful and influential Nine Provinces (1) Group. She spent lots of time as the nanny of his adopted daughter during their stay at the Time City. After they were reunited, she requested to be his disciple. Separated Snow The Number One Immortal Chef Under the Heaven Fairy Lady Separated Snow has agreed to personally mentor Chu Chu at the request of her master. After a brief examination, Separated Snow was surprised Chu Chu already contacted chef heart’s threshold despite her youth. The former felt it’s a waste for such talented immortal chef to be his disciple. Trivia Category:Female Category:Character Category:Immortal Chef Category:Alive Category:Human